In Fear to Let it Part
by Winter Butterfly
Summary: When you feel love, you may find yourself in fear to let it part. Pure R/Hr fluffy one shot fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. I don't own the songs either!  
  
AN: OK, time for something a little less silly. Dunno where this came from. JUST a one shot. lol OK, time for lessons: Yes, the song is Gaelic, which is the language of the Celts. If you want to know what it says, check the bottom. mo anam means "my soul." Poseidon was a mythological god of the sea. Thalchtereia was one of the sirens, and her name means "enchantress." Orpheus and Eurydice is my favorite story. They are lovers, and she dies on their wedding day. Orpheus goes to the underworld to persuade Pluto, the ruler, to give her back. Pluto says yes, on one condition: Orpheus must wear a blindfold and be lead to the opening of the underworld, never looking back to see if Eurydice is following. Near the very top, he removes the blindfold and looks to make sure she is there because he didn't trust. She is forced to go back, and Orpheus returns to the world alone. It is said that when Orpheus died, he rejoined Eurydice, and they walk together through the fields. He never looked back to make sure she was there ever again. Isn't that lovely? I don't actually believe this stuff, but I think they are beautiful stories. If you don't like it, póg mo thón!:-) Hope you like this story.  
  
~~`*`~~`  
  
In Fear to Let it Part  
  
~~`*`~~  
  
W h e n y o u s e e l o v e , a n d y o u d o n ' t k n o w w h a t i t i s ,  
  
y o u m i g h t f i n d y o u r s e l f i n f e a r t o s h o w y o u r h e a r t .  
  
B u t w h e n y o u f e e l i t , a n d i t ' s o h s o w o n d e r f u l ,  
  
y o u m i g h t f i n d y o u r s e l f i n f e a r t o l e t i t p a r t. . .  
  
~ Hold Her Closer - Blessed Union of Souls  
  
~~`*`~~  
  
She was missing yet again.  
  
Ron sighed glumly as he finished his search of the house, not surprised to find that Hermione was not where she said she would be. She was, in fact, no where to be found. These days she often skipped meals, feinting illness and a need to study, but would then run off by herself, the pleasure of her own company the only companionship she seemed to need. She had done the same tonight at dinner, claiming she was badly behind on studying for the N.E.W.T.S. Harry had grunted his acceptance, raising his eyebrows at Ron as she ran from the kitchen. Ron had gathered from the look he was receiving that it was about time for a little chat with Miss Granger. And so he had searched his love out, finding that she had, as usual, removed herself from his grasp. He looked out the windows, wondering if she could quite possibly be somewhere in the back yard. He opened the door, his blue eyes narrowed in determination.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron called her name out into the dark. It echoed in the distance, his voice deep and pure in the warm night air. He reached behind him, slowly closing the back door of his childhood home, his eyes watching for any sign that his little, lost girl had returned home to him. He walked away from the house, pondering the woman Hermione had become. Where once, she was an exuberant bundle of energy, she was now a cold, quiet mass of sadness. The war was taking its toll on her, making her vulnerable and scared. She was not one to fall prey to weaknesses, and her flaws clawed at her, bothering her every waking moment of the day. He could see it in her eyes. The fire there was starting to die.  
  
Ron stared up at the blanket of black covering the Earth. Every star had come out to make an appearance tonight, shining with sincerity. They twinkled in the distance, winking at him, then falling down from the heavens, as if taunting him, daring him to come find them. His eyes fell upon the moon, glowing brightly in the dark sky. Tonight was the annual full buck moon, and Ron had heard tales that the wee folk often came out this night to join together in festivities. They danced amongst each other, singing sweet melodies that lured humans out of their homes to join them in their celebration of life and nature. Ron could hear a sweet voice on the air, a lovely song fluttering along with the breeze. So the Faeries were calling him. He smiled slightly, nodding his head to the moon in silent salute. So be it.  
  
Ron took one last look at the Burrow before making his way toward the small pond that resided in the Weasley's back lawn. The trees hovered about it, protecting it from the view of strangers and those who would cause it harm. Ron shoved his hands in his pockets, happy to be wearing a pair of shorts and a thin T-shirt. Even for July, it was uncommonly warm this evening. The air was fresh and sweet, still a bit misty from the downpour of rain they had had that afternoon. The rain clouds had vanished and left a shimmering meadow in their wake, the humidity causing the stars to twinkle all the more.  
  
The beautiful melody was echoing through the night once more, haunting and lovely, beckoning him to join in the celebration of the evening. He found himself smiling, wistfully remembering days gone by. Those were days full of innocence and freedom. He shook his head. How innocence had flown. It left a bitter taste in ones mouth, the beginning of knowledge and power. You could never take back what you once didn't know, now matter how hard you wished you could. He wondered if this was what was bothering Hermione? They had watched their loved ones die, saw enough blood for ten lifetimes, saw the life leave the eyes of people they had once laughed with. It was a hard burden to bear, but a necessary one. He knew that the deaths of others would be worth it in the end, when the future was secure, and Voldemort was dead. His brother's deaths would not be in vain.  
  
Ron followed the voice to the pond, the music drawing closer and closer. He wondered what sort of Faery could sing so lovely as to draw him to them? A siren, perhaps? As the pond came into view, he saw that it was, indeed, a siren who was calling to him. He leaned against a large tree, his eyes never leaving the sight before him.  
  
The woman was standing on the dock, dressed in a long, white, flowing dress, her long, curly brown hair streaming down her back. She was twirling around and around in bliss, singing her song to the heavens that shined upon her. As he listened to her sing, he realized that the enchanting song was an old Gaelic ballad, a tune by Druids and the Celtic people of Ireland.  
  
"Seal da rabhas im'mhaighdean shiimh  
  
'S anois im' bhaintreach chaite thriith  
  
Mo chiile ag treabhadh ne dtonn go trian  
  
De bharr na gcnoc is in imigiin.  
  
'Si mo laoch, mo Ghile Mear  
  
'Si mo Chaesar, Ghile Mear.  
  
Suan na sian nm bhfuaireas fiin  
  
O chuaigh in gciin mo Ghile Mear.  
  
Bmmse buan ar buairt gach ls  
  
Ag caoi go ctuaidh 's ag tuar na ndeor  
  
Mar scaoileadh uaim an buachaill beo  
  
'S na rmomhtar tuairisc uaidh mo bhrsn!"  
  
Ron remembered his mother singing him that melody long ago. The song was about loving a man who was far away, despairing of not being with him. It was a beautiful song, even more enchanting when sung by the angel who danced before him. She spun around, her laughter filling the night, sending chills up his spine. She had not laughed like that for some time. He could not take it any more. He had to touch her.  
  
He made his way toward the dock where she now stood, her head tossed back, her eyes closed as she continued humming. She had her arms thrown in the air, giving the moon its deserving respect and praise. As she swayed back and forth to the music of the night, the cloud that had been covering the moon floated away, bathing her in the glowing moonlight. She was radiant. Ron's breath hitched in his throat, his heart beating fast. He approached her from behind, then stopped a few feet away. He took his hands from his pockets, smoothing them on his shorts. He was starting to sweat. Her dance was arousing, indeed.  
  
After many moments, he smiled, speaking softly. "You called?"  
  
Hermione lowered her arms slowly, never moving to greet him. She was silent for a few moments before turning her head slightly, her voice soft. "It took you long enough."  
  
He took a couple of steps toward her. He was so close now, he could touch her, breathe her in. "I had to make sure that no one followed me, my sweet siren. Prying eyes should not partake in your beauty, when it is clearly meant for me alone."  
  
Her lips turned up at the corners. She was enjoying their play. "Indeed, my good knight, for you have it all, do you not? My beauty, my voice, my mind...my heart. Does not all this belong to you?"  
  
Ron reached out, gingerly touching her exposed skin. He pressed himself against her back, his hands caressing her shoulders, his breath on her neck as he whispered, "It does, my sweet Siren...just as every part of this good knight belongs to you, and to you alone. I could love no other woman, mo ghile mear."  
  
Her lips parted in surprise, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She swallowed harshly before turning toward him sharply, an impish expression on her face. "But see, good knight, I am no ordinary woman. I am a siren, a seductive temptress who lure men into the sea." She started to dance again, her hands holding the skirt of her dress up as she spun around. "Are you sure you want to give your heart..." she stopped for a moment, giving him a come hither look, "to ME?"  
  
Ron was at her side at once. He swooped her up in his arms, twirling her around. Their laughter mingled as they danced together, her bare feet never touching the ground. He gazed into her eyes, happy to see that the fire was starting to build again. He had missed the old Hermione very much. He stopped moving suddenly, his brow knit. Hermione stared at him with worry written on her face. She brushed aside a lock of his hair before asking, "What? What's the matter, Ron?"  
  
"Hermione..." he swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat, his eyes searching hers for answers, "will you ever tell me what has been on your mind the past couple of weeks?"  
  
The fire had become extinguished once again, the happy look on her face replaced by one of sadness. She stared at Ron for what seemed like hours. She finally spoke, her voice so soft he could hardly hear her. "I want what I cannot have."  
  
He gave her a puzzled look before lowering her to the dock, his arms still around her. "And what is that, Hermione?"  
  
She sat down at the edge of the dock, her feet dangling over the lake. She kicked them back and forth, watching as the water washed over them. Ron sat down beside her, entwining her fingers with his. She looked up at him in silence, listening to the crickets chirp in the weeds beside the pond. Looking down at their joined hands, she raised his to her lips, kissing the palm of it sweetly. Ron's look softened. Her eyes met his as she spoke, "I want things to be the way they were, and the way they are now, all at once. I want to be carefree and innocent, but I want to know what love and lust and desire are too. I want to love you in the way of the innocent school girl I was, and the woman of passion I am now. Does that make sense, Ron?"  
  
He nodded, his eyes lowered. "You basically want everything. It's not a crime, 'Mione. I feel the same way."  
  
"Yes, but I feel like it IS a crime. It's so confusing, and so silly, wishing to be naive again. We've seen so much Ron, and we aren't even seventeen yet. Already, I am a woman, and you are a man. We've shed the skin of innocence, and we are no longer little girls and boys. There's so much responsibility. It's a bit...frightening."  
  
He chuckled, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. "It's OK to be afraid. You're not superwoman, Hermione, although you are pretty damn close." He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into him.  
  
"But I'm afraid all the time, Ron. I'm afraid for Harry, for our families, for the whole wizarding community, for the muggles who have no clue what is going on...I'm most afraid for you."  
His eyes widened. "Why me?"  
  
She sighed, "Because the last thing I want is to lose you. Now that I have you Ron, I'm afraid to let go of you for fear you may be taken away from me. It's ridiculous to be so scared all the time. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder, wondering if you'll always be there, by my side. I'm -"  
  
"If you think you're a coward, you aren't. Being brave isn't about not being afraid. It's about doing what's right. You always follow your heart, Hermione. That's brave."  
  
She thought about what he said for a moment before her lips curved into a smile. "I suppose, my good knight, that you would know about all things brave, so my trust I will put in yours hands in this matter...for surely, is it not brave to fall in love with a siren?"  
  
Hermione felt disappointed when Ron leapt up suddenly. She missed his warmth. Just as she thought he was leaving her for the Burrow, he jumped into the lake, his whoop of joy enough to stir people in Scotland. He made a big splash, his head not resurfacing for several moments. When he did come up for air, he looked at her and laughed like a little boy, his face full of happiness. She stood up, her hair and dress fluttering about in the breeze. She placed her hands on her hips, the best haughty look she could manage on her beautiful face. "Ronald Weasley, what has come over you?"  
  
Ron wiped the hair off his face, grinning at her as he swam in place. "You, my sweet siren. Your song has taken me over, forcing me to jump into the sea! Oh, whoever shall save me?" He once again dunked under the water, disappearing from sight. Hermione shoved her curly hair from her face, trying her best to figure out where he went. He resurfaced right in front of her, his smiling face glowing in the moonlight. "Help me, my sweet siren! Pull me from the raging sea before Poseidon sees fit to take me under!" He extended his arm toward her, his eyes wide in mock fright.  
  
Smirking, Hermione reached for his hand, leaning towards him. She pulled away as she neared it. She raised one eyebrow before replying sweetly, "But my good knight, you have forgotten. I am a siren. I do not help the men I lure into the sea. Poseidon must do as he sees fit, as you must suffer the consequences of falling for a creature as beautiful as me."  
  
Ron covered his heart with his hand, pretending to be hurt. "Ahh, how thou has wounded me, Thalchtereia!"  
  
Hermione laughed as she put her hand in his. "Perhaps, this one time, I shall save you good knight." As she started pulling him from the water, she noted the evil gleam in his eye. Too late, she realized his intentions. Hermione fell into the water with a splash, Ron laughing viciously. When she came to the surface, she laughed, splashing the pond water in his face. "Poseidon will have your arse for this, you mean ol' knight!"  
  
"Ahh, but it is not his arse to have, for I belong in whole to you, my evil faery!"  
  
"Oh, so now I am a faery, am I?"  
  
"No!" Ron pulled her flush against him, his eyes staring intensely into hers. "You are my Eurydice, and I am your Orpheus. You need never fear me leaving your side, and I will never fear that you aren't behind me, because you always have been, and you always will be. No matter what happens, Hermione, we will always be together. You are mo anam."  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly at Ron before gently sweeping his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering her lips to fully press against his. Ron's hands pushed her wet hair away from her face, his fingers caressing her forehead, her cheek, her neck. He broke the kiss, taking her face in his hands. "I will never leave you. Do you understand? Don't fear us parting. We won't. We're connected in a way most people are not because we were made for each other. Be brave for me, Hermione. Don't push me away in fear."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, nodding slowly. A single, solidary tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you, Ron."  
  
He smiled tenderly, his thumb brushing over her lips. "I love you too, my sweet siren."  
  
~~`*`~~  
  
Mo Ghile Mear (My Dashing Darling)  
  
(translation of song Hermione sings)  
  
For a while I was a gentle maiden  
  
And now a spent worn-out widow  
  
My spouse ploughing the waves strongly  
  
Over the hills and far away.  
  
He is my hero, my dashing darling  
  
He is my Caesar, dashing darling.  
  
I've had no rest from forebodings  
  
Since he went far away my darling.  
  
Every day I am constantly sad  
  
Weeping bitterly and shedding tears  
  
Because our lively lad has left us  
  
And no news from him is heard alas.  
  
~~`*`~~ AN: Fluffy fluffity fluff. Gotta love it. Hope you liked it. Next story should be the silly one. Bye!  
  
~Stephanie 


End file.
